


5 Times Leslie Wore Roller Skates

by zarrati



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrati/pseuds/zarrati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of non-sequential drabbles about 5 times Leslie wore roller skates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Couple's Skate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set pre-Harvest Festival

This was a bad idea. This was a very, very bad idea. He had been thinking that since the moment he had agreed to come, so why was he pulling into the parking lot of the Pawnee Roller Rink?

Because Leslie Knope asked him to.

She burst into Ben’s office last week, looking as if she had just run a marathon.  Her face was flushed, her breathing heavy, and she wore a smile that was almost blinding.

"Ben!" she said trying to catch her breath. "I have great news about the Harvest Festival!"

"You could’ve called, you know. You didn’t have to kill yourself to get over here," he teased.

She indulged him with another smile, her breathing now approaching normal.

"This was too important. I had to come tell you in person. The Manager of the Pawnee Roller Rink just called and agreed to be a sponsor for the Harvest Festival!"

"Oh, ok, that’s good," he said, still not sure what had her so excited.

"It is! And he offered to let us have the rink next Saturday, and all of the ticket sales will go towards our Harvest Festival fund! This might be our biggest fundraiser so far."

"Oh, wow, that is good news. Well, since the roller rink is doing everything for free, I can definitely approve the fundraiser. I know Chris will be thrilled."

"Perfect. I can’t wait. I love roller skating.  This is gonna be so great. You’re gonna come, right?"

Oh, no no no. He couldn’t.  He shouldn’t. He was just the State Auditor. He really didn’t need to get involved in anything more than he had to. He wasn’t supposed to have fun and make friends with people he might have to fire.

He definitely didn’t want to see Leslie in roller skates.

That wasn’t entirely true. He really wanted to see her in roller skates. That was the problem. He was already starting to have some not-so-professional feelings towards her, and he didn’t need to make things worse.

One might wonder how seeing Leslie in skates could make anything worse. Ben thinks it started back when his dad would take him to the Roller Derby during his more formative years of puberty. But regardless of the cause, Ben had a thing for women in skates.

"Great! I’ll give you the details as soon as we set everything up. See you there."

Crap. He’d said yes and he didn’t even realize it. She had that effect on him. He agreed to things against his better judgement simply because she was the one requesting it.  

Leslie was out of his office before he had a chance to tell her he changed his mind.

So that was how he found himself walking into the Rink, hands stuffed inside the pockets of his tan jacket. He searched the sea of people in hopes of finding familiar faces.

Donna and Jerry were manning an informational table on the Harvest Festival while Chris and Ann were skating around the rink holding hands. April and Andy appeared to be having a competition as to who could make the most people fall, and Tom was surrounded by a group of young women as he promoted The Snakehole Lounge.

As Ben walked towards the rink, he saw her. She was a yellow haired vision on 8 wheels. She skated around the rink effortlessly, maintaining near perfect balance.

He was in big trouble.

He managed to catch Leslie’s eye, and he couldn’t help the small wave and goofy grin that appeared on his face. She responded in kind and skated over to the half wall surrounding the rink.

He felt like someone had opened a butterfly garden in his stomach,  and he was never more grateful that the half wall covered everything up to his waist.

"Ben, you made it!"

"I told you I would.  I might hack budgets with machetes, but I always keep my word," he joked, and relished the laugh that came from her.

"That’s comforting to hear.  Well? Are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna actually skate? You do know how, right?"

"Oh, I know how. You don’t want to know the number of Friday nights my buddies and I spent at our skating rink in high school."

"Well, alright hot shot, go lace up and let’s see what you got." And before he knew it, she was off.

Ben grabbed his rentals and found a spot to sit down. He was almost finished tying his laces when a second pair of skates entered his line of vision.

They definitely weren’t rentals, the pastel purple color a pleasant contrast to his boring tan. The skates themselves looked several years old, but the wheels were new, and certainly not cheap. The owner had also customized the shoe, sewing on a floral pattern around the ankle. If he was going to be honest, they were really sexy.

He slowly looked up and saw Leslie’s eyes peering back at him.

Good Lord, they were hers. It figures. Of course Leslie Knope would have the sexiest pair of skates in this entire rink. Nothing about today was going to be easy.

As he stood up to join her, R.E.M’s  _Losing My Religion_ began to play.

"Oh, I love this song," Ben said. "You ready to head back out?"

"Can’t.  It’s the ‘couple’s only’ skate. I normally skate these with Ann, but she and Chris are skating this one together."

"Seems like an odd song choice for a couple’s skate."

"Yeah, well I think the DJ just broke up with his girlfriend, so he’s a bit depressed."

It was happening again. Leslie was making him want to do things he shouldn’t. But the music was so perfect, and the soft glow of the rink lights made her look even more beautiful than he could have imagined.

And damn did she look hot in those skates.

"Well screw couple’s only. I love this song and I want to skate." Ben extended his arm towards her. "Leslie Knope,  would you like to pretend to be half of a couple with me."

His heart was racing. Did he really just asked her to skate with him?  What was he,12? But he couldn’t help himself. He could only hope she’d let him down easy.

She stared at his offered arm for a brief second, and Ben was sure she was about to reject him. But to his surprise, a slow smile spread on her face, and she linked her arm through his.

“Benjamin Wyatt, I would be honored to pretend to be half of a couple with you.”

Ben finally remembered to breathe as they skated onto the rink, Michael Stipe’s voice crooning in the background.

What was he doing? He needed to stop this. He was developing feelings for this woman, and that couldn’t happen. As soon as the Harvest Festival was over, he’d be leaving. And if it wasn’t successful, he’d be leaving after firing her. Why had he even bothered coming here today?

He was lost in his thoughts until Leslie’s voice startled him back to the present.

“Ben, I just wanted to thank you for coming out today and supporting the Festival. I know you didn’t have to and it means a lot that you took time out of your day to be here. I really appreciate it.”

Shit. Why did she have to go and say that? As if this wasn’t hard enough for him already.

“Don’t mention it. I, uh, I wanted to come. I really want the Harvest Festival to be a success, and I’ll do whatever I can to help make that happen. I’m actually having a good time.”

Leslie looked up at him with gratitude in her eyes and smiled, and Ben wanted to ingrain that image into his mind forever. But it was over all too soon, and she quickly skated ahead of him.

“Come on, Ben,” she tossed at him over her shoulder as she moved farther and farther away. “Let’s see if you can really keep up with me.”

He smiled despite himself and picked up his pace.

Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


	2. Family Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triplet fic set five years in the future

“Daddy are you almost done?”

Ben couldn’t help but chuckle. She was as impatient as her mother. “I will be if you stop kicking your foot around.”

“Sorry, but I’m just so excited!”

“I know you are, sweetheart. I’m just making sure the laces are nice and tight.”

He finished tying the skates with a flourish and tickled his daughter’s belly.

“All done! Ready to go join your brothers?”

“Yay!” the little girl cried and leapt up from her seat. Unaccustomed to her new footwear, she lost her balance and almost hit the floor before her father’s strong arms held her upright.

“Whoa there, speed demon. I know you’re excited, but you’re gonna have to learn to skate first before you pull those kinds of tricks.” He held her hand firmly as he skated over to join his wife and sons.

Leslie and April had just finished tying the two boys’ skates. Like their sister, the boys were eager to get started.

It was moments like these that Ben lived for. Yes, he and his wife had wonderful and fulfilling careers, but these times with his family meant the world to him.

He looked down at his three amazing children and wondered where the time had gone. It seemed like only yesterday he was changing dirty diapers and chasing a naked toddler across the house because he refused to take a bath.

Now, he was teaching them how to skate. The triplets had turned five a few months prior, and both he and Leslie felt that now would be the perfect time to share one of their favorite hobbies with their children.

“You guys ready?” Ben asked as he moved to stand next to his wife.

“Yeah, we’re just waiting for Andy to come back from the bathroom,” April answered.

No sooner were the words out of her mouth when Andy came skating towards them.

“Babe! The snack bar is selling Slim Jims for 25 cents, so can I borrow 5 bucks?”

“Later, Andy. We’re gonna skate first, ok?”

“Oh, ok,” he pouted, but his spirits lifted quickly when he saw the three eager children waiting to skate.

“Alright little dudes and dudette! We ready to skate?!”

“Yeah!” the three voices replied to their Uncle Andy.

“Ok guys, now one of us is going to be standing on either side of you holding your hands,” Leslie said. “If we’re going to fast, or you’re afraid you’re going to fall, let us know. And NO making fun of anyone for asking to slow down. Got it?”

“Got it.”

“Alright, let’s get started!”

Ben was sure they made quite a sight: the seven of them lined up across the rink slowly moving forward as they gave tips on how to keep their balance. There were a few falls, several near misses, and more than once their son’s glasses almost got run over. But just as he and Leslie suspected, their kids were naturals.

After about a half hour, they made their way off of the rink.

“Who wants slushies?” Andy asked, and three sets of little eyes grew in excitement.

“I do!”

“Me, too.”

“Do they have cherry?”

“You bet they do, munchkin. If you ask nicely, they’ll even mix all the flavors together for you.”

The group started to move towards the snack bar, but April turned to Ben and Leslie.

“We can take them over. You two can go back to skating or whatever weird things you like to do here. But I will warn you, I’m adding vodka to my slushie, and I will not be held responsible if one of the kids takes a sip.”

She turned around and skated away before they had the chance to thank her.

Leslie laced her fingers with Ben’s and leaned her head slightly against his shoulder as they watched their kids slowly make their way towards the snack bar with Andy and April.

“They’re getting so big, aren’t they?”

“I know, I was just thinking that.”

“Well, we have a little while before we have to deal with three 5-year olds hyped up on sugar, so did you want to skate a few laps?”

Ben looked over at his wife, and for the first time that afternoon, really took in the full sight of her. She was as gorgeous as ever, her weekend attire a sharp contrast to her weekday business suits. Her jeans were snug in all of the right places, the hems tucked into her skates.

God, those skates.

His expression grew dark and his pupils dilated as he drank her in.

"Actually, I want to grab something from the locker really quick. Come with me?”

“Okay.”

They skated passed their rental, but Ben paid it no mind.

“Ben, our locker is on the other side.”

He flashed her a quick smile and waggled his eyebrows. “I know.”

He led them into an alcove in the back of the rink before crushing his lips to Leslie’s.

“Have I told you today how incredibly sexy you look in those skates,” he said, his lips grazing hers as he spoke.

“Not in so many words, no. But you didn’t have to. Your eyes give you away every time.”

Ben gave her another feral look before reclaiming her lips in another deep kiss. He moved his arms around her waist and stuck his hands in the back pockets of her jeans, firmly cupping her ass.

She linked her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, tousling it even more, nipping at his bottom lip before sucking the top one into her mouth.

Ben groaned into the kiss and couldn’t stop himself from grinding his hips into hers, showing her more proof of just how much she affected him.

Leslie gasped and her hips began to reciprocate until she went stiff in his arms.

“Ben, honey, we have to stop.”

“Why?” he asked, refusing to let her fully break the kiss.

“Why?! Because we’re in the back of a Roller Rink. This is a public place. We can’t...you know, here.”

He thrust out his bottom lip in a pout and inwardly grinned as he saw her eyes stare lustfully at it.

“So? That’s never stopped you before,” he teased and almost burst into laughter as he saw her face go red.

"That was-that was different, ok? Regardless, the kids are here somewhere, and God forbid they find us.”

“I know, I know. You’re right. But you know those skates drive me out of my mind.”

“Believe me, I am well aware of that and have some wonderful memories to prove it. As a compromise, I propose that we make out for another minute and then do a couple of laps around the rink.”

Ben pretended to ponder the idea before acquiescing. “I find those terms agreeable.” 

They were about 45 seconds into their “session” when Ben heard the sound of familiar voices getting closer.

“I’m sure they’re around here somewhere,” Andy said.

“Ew, they are probably hiding somewhere having sex or something.” Typical April.

“Haha, gross, babe!”

Then he heard one of his son’s voices. “Mommy, Daddy! Where are you? We want to go back out and skate.”

“Our work is never done,” Leslie sighed before placing another brief kiss on his lips. “We’re coming, guys.”

“I think we missed our free skate opportunity,” Ben mused.

“I think so, too. At this rate, I’ll get rusty. I think I might need some private lessons once we get home. Do you happen to know of an instructor willing to make house calls?” She looked up at him through her lashes, a seductive smile on her lips.

“I think I might know of someone. But I have to warn you, he’s tough.”

“That’s ok. I like it rough. it's not a good lesson if your legs aren't sore afterwards.”

With that she turned around and skated back towards the rink, tossing a wink over her shoulder. Ben swore she was wiggling her ass more than normal just to tease him.    

He quickly composed himself before skating over to the triplets, their lips stained the color of their slushies.

"Ready for some more lessons?"

"Yeah!" three voices cried in unison.

"Alright you sugar monsters, let's burn off some of that energy," he said, leading the group back onto the rink.

As much as he was enjoying himself, Ben hoped their sugar crash would come sooner rather than later, and they could call it a day.

After all, he still had one more private lesson to give.


	3. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set post-Fillibuster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains adult content

Ben tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in a poor attempt to calm his nerves. Every cell in his body buzzed with sexual energy.

He occasionally glanced over at her as he drove,  but she was calmly staring out of the window, her face hidden from his view.

After 10 agonizing minutes, he pulled into their driveway and cut the engine, but it wasn’t until he was halfway out of the car that he realized Leslie hadn't moved.

He looked over and saw that she had fallen asleep.

"Leslie? Babe, we're home."

He lightly caressed her face to wake her, her eyes slowly opening as she gave him a lazy smile.

"I'm up, I'm up," she said before getting out of the car.

Once inside, Ben decided to not mention anything about what Leslie had said at City Hall. It took every ounce of self control, but after the day his wife had, he was more than willing to accept a belated birthday gift tomorrow.

He walked over to her and gently tugged her arm. "Hey, come on, let's go to bed. You look exhausted."

Leslie tried to stifle a yawn. "Nope, not gonna happen."

"Les,  you've been on your feet and talking for the last 3 hours. It's okay."

"No, Ben, I'm serious. I'm fine. I just needed that power nap. I'm gonna make up for what happened tonight, I promise. Now," she grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt and brought his face down so close to hers that he could taste her breath. "I'm going upstairs, but I want you to give me 5 minutes, okay?"

He merely nodded his head, not sure if he had the capacity for coherent speech.

She pressed a quick kiss to his lips before releasing his shirt, grabbing her skates, and running up the stairs.

Ben kept glancing at his watch every 15 seconds, almost convinced that there was something wrong with it. It felt more like five hours than five minutes.

When the time had finally passed, he ran upstairs to their bedroom, pausing outside of the door to create the illusion that he wasn’t so eager.

He slowly opened the door and was immediately aroused by what he saw. Leslie was sitting on the bed facing the door, leaning back on her elbows as her skate clad feet dangled over the edge.

In those 5 minutes, Leslie had managed to run upstairs, start playing the early 90's mix CD she had given him earlier that day, and change her clothes.

She had also modified her overalls. The once long pants were now cut off shorts, the hemline so short it would make Daisy Duke blush. And underneath her overalls, she was wearing--nothing at all.

The tops of the overalls barely covered her breasts,  her nipples threatening to peek out with every breath she took. She was lightly swinging her feet as they dangled over the edge of the bed, a coy smile gracing her lips.

Ben managed to step inside of the room and shut the door behind him before leaning against it. He couldn’t move yet--her stare had frozen him in place.

His eyes roamed over her from head to toe several times, lingering on the purple skates that graced her feet.

Fuck. He loved those skates.

Better yet, he loved how amazing Leslie looked in those skates.

Leslie’s smile grew as she saw him look at her. She slowly sat up and skated her way over to him.

“I’m guessing you like what you see?"

“God, yes.”

“I’m glad. I really wanted this birthday to be special. I’m sorry it had to turn out the way it did.”

Ben finally allowed himself to touch her, gently caressing her face with his hand.

“It’s not your fault. Jamm tried to go behind your back, and you did what you had to do.” He tugged on the straps of her overalls and she rolled the few remaining inches that separated them. “Besides, watching you up there in those skates--filibustering? Jesus, probably one of the hottest things I have ever seen in my life. Definitely one of my top five sex fantasies.”

She smiled up at him and cocked her head. “Seriously?”

Ben knew she was messing with him. Leslie must have known how that would have affected him. A powerful woman refusing to yield her time in order to stand up for what she believed in? In skates? It was a no brainer.

“Oh, yeah,” he replied back, playing along with her game. “I swear, it took every ounce of self control to not run up there and just--God, you are so amazing.”

“Well, lucky for you, now you don’t have to exercise any self control. Your last birthday present is ready and waiting to be unwrapped.”

The words were barely out of her mouth before his lips crashed into hers. There was no gentle build up. Just a ferocity that had been lying dormant since the second she skated to the front of the City Council Chambers.

His hands refused to stay idle, groping at her waist and then traveling up and down her body before squeezing one of her breasts through the overalls.

Leslie groaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her body as close to his as she could.

Ben’s tongue had long pushed past her lips, running along her teeth, tasting every familiar crevice of her mouth.

He moved his lips across her face, planting tiny kisses everywhere. He licked the pulsepoint on her neck, feeling it throb under his tongue. So vibrant. So strong. So full of life.

Just like her.

He moved to the junction of her neck and shoulder and gently bit her, sucking on her skin as though it was the only thing keeping him alive. He could feel her moans vibrating in her throat as her hands raked and tugged at his hair. His other hand had drifted up again, and his thumb gently ran across her shoulders and clavicle.

“Hey, you know what?” he murmured against her skin.

“Hmm, what? Oh God, right there.”

His fingers slid across her chest and began to play with one of the buckles on her overalls.

“I remember back when overalls were the style, all of the girls would leave one strap undone.”

He unbuckled the strap, the material falling back and revealing her breast to him. He rolled her nipple between his fingers and squeezed before completely cupping her in his hand.

“I gotta say that you make this style look a lot better than any of them ever did.”

His mouth soon took the place of his hand, sucking and gently tugging on her chest.

Ben could hear Leslie’s groans, her hands trapping his head against her.

She grew frustrated after a few minutes, pulling Ben up by his hair to bring their lips together again. She cupped him in his jeans, swallowing his moan.

His fingers played with the frayed hem of her overalls, caressing the skin surrounding it. He slid his hand beneath the leg and could feel the heat coming from her. His fingers kept moving until he had found what he was looking for.

She was so hot and wet for him, he couldn’t stand it.

He spread her wetness over her clit in tiny circles just the way she liked.

“God, that feels so good.”

He continued to play with her clit, but then abruptly stopped. Before Leslie could mutter her protest, however, he plunged two fingers inside of her, massaging her, feeling her walls stretch around him.

Ben could see Leslie’s knees start to buckle when he entered her, and she grabbed onto his shoulders to keep herself upright. Her nails were digging into him, leaving indentations on his skin, but he was too turned on to notice.

Ben was getting frustrated, his hand having limited mobility within the confines of her clothes.

“God, these overalls need to come off.”

He pulled his fingers out of her, Leslie whimpering at the loss, and he unbuckled the other strap.

Her entire chest was revealed to him, and he brought his mouth to the previously neglected breast.

He could tell Leslie was getting impatient.  Her hands moved to his belt and removed it, stroking him once more through his jeans.

Ben tried to pull the overalls down her hips, but Leslie stilled his hand.

“Let me do it.”

He was disappointed when she moved herself backwards and skated towards the bed again. She turned her back to him and began to slowly shimmy the overalls down her body, wiggling as she pulled them over her hips. The garment fell to the ground, and she bent forward to maneuver her skates through the legs.

God, her perfect ass was thrust into the air as she leaned over, moving back and forth as she removed her clothes.

She was putting on another show for him.

Completely naked, she slowly turned around to face him once more.

Her face was flushed with arousal, her neck wet with Ben’s saliva. The tops of her shoulders were bruised from his mouth, and her nipples stone hard and erect. His eyes followed a well known path down her torso to her hips and thighs; the creamy expanse of her legs leading to the bright purple skates still on her feet.

Ben didn’t think that he could get any harder, but once again, Leslie proved him wrong. He pulled at the crotch of his jeans, the tightness all of a sudden unbearable.

Leslie smirked and skated over to him, wrapping her fingers around his belt loops.

“I think you’re a little overdressed for this birthday party, wouldn’t you say?”

He nodded mutely, and she unzipped his jeans. He quickly came to his senses and removed his shirt just as Leslie was sliding his pants and boxers down his legs.

Ben groaned as she brushed against him, his erection finally springing free. The head of his penis was already glistening with pre-cum, and Leslie ran her thumb over it, spreading his moisture over the length of him.

“Shit, Leslie, that feels so good.”

She continued to grip him, sliding her hand back and forth slowly.

So painfully slow.

While her hands stayed busy, she moved to kiss him again, their tongues taking turns invading each other’s mouths, hot and wet.

She started to pull him to her as she skated backwards towards the bed, but Ben resisted, grabbing her hips and turning them around so that her back was now pressed up against the bedroom door.

He pushed his hand between them and cupped her center, a finger circling her clit before delving into her folds.

Fuck, she was even more wet than before.

The need to be inside of her was overwhelming.

Ben grabbed her around the waist and started to lift her, Leslie following his lead and wrapping her legs around his hips.

She was sandwiched between his body and the door, Ben's cock pressing against her belly as they kissed.

Leslie ground her hips against him, seeking any relief she could get.

“God, Ben, I need you right now.”

She reached down and took him firmly in her hand, stroking him a few more times before guiding him to her entrance.

Ben jerked his hips and in one thrust, he was buried inside of her.

Leslie let out a loud gasp as he filled her, her head lolling back against the door.

Ben stayed unmoving for a moment before slowly withdrawing and slamming back into her. He repeated this pattern several times--pulling almost completely out of her slowly before ramming back inside her.

Each thrust slammed her against the door, and he was sure that she would have bruises on her back, but she didn’t seem to care. He could feel the pressure of her skates on his back, squeezing him closer.

“Faster, Ben. Dammit, go faster.”

He honored her request, changing his pace so that he moved in and out of her at a furious pace.

Her cries grew louder, and Ben didn’t even realize that words and sounds were coming out of his own mouth. Grunts, moans, obscenities intermingled with declarations of love.

God, he was so close, but it wasn’t enough. He could feel the skates pressing into his back, but he needed to see them. He needed to see all of her.

He slowed his pace and eventually slipped out of her, Leslie’s unhappy cry of protest filling his ears.

She slapped his shoulders and attempted to maneuver her hips to get him back inside of her.

“Ben, why did you stop?”   

He silenced her with a searing kiss.

“I need to see you. I need to see you in those skates when I fuck you.”

She shivered and nodded her understanding. She unwrapped her legs from his hips and he helped her get her footing.

They moved over to the bed and Leslie sat on the edge, waiting for him to tell her what he wanted.  

“Lie back, but keep your hips near the edge. Yeah, like that. So that your legs dangle off the bed.”

Fuck, she was so gorgeous. Lying back, her nipples pointing straight towards the ceiling, the skates on her feet almost brushing against the floor.

Her pussy glistening, beckoning him closer.

He dropped to his knees at the edge of the bed, bracing himself on each of her thighs, caressing and massaging them.

He ran his hands up and down the length of her legs and brushed the fabric of her skates whenever he reached her feet.

His tongue soon replaced his hands at her thighs, kissing and biting his way closer and closer to where she wanted him.

He spread her legs farther apart and brought his mouth millimeters from her center. Leslie groaned as she felt Ben’s nose graze her.

He opened her lips with his fingers and plunged his tongue inside of her.

Her back arched off of the bed, and Ben moved one of his hands to her hip to hold her steady.

She was writhing, grinding herself against his mouth, urging him deeper, closer.

He alternated between sucking on her clit and fucking her with his tongue. Her juices were pouring out of her, coating his face.

He loved the way she tasted. He couldn’t fully describe it. Earthy, tangy.

Leslie.

His free hand was rubbing up and down her calf and smoothing over the shoe of her skate before moving back up her thigh and joining his mouth.

He sucked on her clit as his fingers pumped in and out of her.

She was getting close, he could feel it. Her breathing was coming in shorter pants, her body flush and covered in sweat. The bucking of her hips was becoming erratic, and he could feel her body about to convulse around his fingers.

He was so hard, he hurt. He needed to be inside of her when she came. He needed to feel her muscles squeezing the life out of his cock.

He quickly stood up, linked his arms beneath each of her knees, lifted and spread her legs wide, and plunged inside of her.

Leslie had been so close, the force of his thrust into her drove her over the edge.

She screamed his name as she came, her hands clutching the bedspread until her knuckles turned white.

She was coming so hard and he moved in and out of her as best as he could. Her walls were convulsing around him, squeezing him so tightly, drawing him in deeper and deeper.

He closed his eyes and bit his lips so hard that he tasted blood. He didn’t want to come yet. The urge was so overwhelming, but it wasn’t time. He slowed his movements as Leslie rode the last waves of her orgasm, her body now a boneless heap on the mattress.

He hadn’t come. Oh, thank God.

He stilled himself and stroked his thumb behind her knees, her legs still spread open wide and resting on his forearms.

“Jesus Christ, Ben.”

“Good?”

“As if you even have to ask. It was amazing.”

He wanted to give her some time to recover, but Leslie was eager to continue, thrusting her hips to get him to move again.

Ben started slow, wanting to draw it out as much as possible. He pulled out almost completely before sliding all of himself back inside of her, rotating his hips so that his pelvis ground against her clit.

“Yes, right there. Just like that. Fuck,” Leslie breathed.

He wanted to make her come again. That was his final birthday wish--to come with her.

He tightened his hold on her, her legs still being held up by his arms and he could see the purple skates in his peripheral vision as he moved. It was driving him crazy.

“Babe, I need to go faster. God, you feel so amazing.”

“Go. Do it. Please, do it.”

He plowed into her, his eyes focusing on the way her breasts bounced with the force of his thrusts. Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back against the mattress.

He looked down where they were joined and was mesmerized as he watched his cock disappear inside of her only to reemerge.

Leslie slipped a hand down her body to furiously rub her clit while the other groped at her breast. It was as if she could read his mind.

“Leslie, I wish you could see what I see right now. Fuck, it’s so amazing. We’re so beautiful.”

His words had the desired effect and Leslie groaned even louder.

“Tell me. Tell me what you see.”

He suppressed a shudder and moaned.

“Your pussy is so gorgeous. I could stare at it all day. When you get aroused, you unfold like a flower. I know it sounds like something out of a trashy novel, but I swear to God that’s what it’s like. Knowing I do that to you? I can’t tell you what that feels like.

“You’re so snug and wet, babe, and you make me so hard. Do you feel it? Do you feel how hard you make me? You. Only you, Les. Only you would do all of this for me. The party, the skates, everything. You’re wearing skates right now. For me.

“The only time I’m complete is when I’m inside you. And we are so perfect together. Anyone would kill to see what I see right now. My dick moving inside you while you touch yourself. So fucking sexy.”

She made a sound somewhere between a sob and a groan.

“We are perfect. God, Ben, I’m so close. I’m gonna come.”

“Come. Please. Come for me. That’s all I want for my birthday. It’s the only gift I need.”

He growled as he increased his pace. His thrusts were becoming more and irregular, losing all control as he worked towards his release.

He kept chanting ‘come for me’ under his breath, and thankfully she did.

He could feel the start of her orgasm, not quite as powerful as her first, but strong nonetheless.

Letting himself go, he drove into her a few more times before she contracted around him and he exploded. Warm jets of cum shot out deep inside of her, filling her womb as she milked him.

He felt himself growing weak, so he gently dropped her legs and collapsed next to her on the bed, their mixture of juices leaking as he slipped out of her.

The couple spent the next few moments recovering, half of their bodies hanging over the edge of the mattress.

Ben finally broke the silence. “Happy birthday to me.”

“Well, it’s technically one in the morning the day  _after_  your birthday.”

He chuckled and rolled over to kiss her. That’s what he missed. Although what they had just done was fantastic, he missed being able to kiss her as they made love.

He wasn’t sure who started it, but soon their kisses were interrupted by yawns.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.”

“Alright. Just give me a second to regain the use of my body so I can take my skates off.”

“No way. That’s my job.”

Ben slid onto the floor in front of her and gently untied her skates. He removed each skate with such reverence, briefly massaging her arches before taking her socks off.

After Ben placed a soft kiss on the sole of each foot, the two of them slid into bed.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

“Thank you again for today,” he told her. “I’m sorry about everything that happened. You know we’re gonna keep fighting this recall, right? No matter who you’re running against, we’re gonna fight this.”

Leslie gave him a tired smile and caressed his cheek. “I know we will, and thank you. But this is your time right now. Tomorrow morning, we’ll get up and start strategizing, but not now.”

Ben took her palm and kissed it before bringing their joined hands to rest on his chest.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, birthday boy,” Leslie said before kissing him one last time and snuggling into his chest.

Ben was warm, happy, and sated, all because of the woman in his arms.

He could only look forward to what she had planned for next year.


	4. Liberty Belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben goes to the Roller Derby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains mature content

The rink was packed, hundreds of fans cramped in like sardines waiting for the teams to make their entrance.

Ben Wyatt pushed his way through the masses to find his seat--a seat near the front so she could see him.

His palms were clammy, his nerves jittery.  This was the biggest tournament she had played in so far. The best teams in the Midwest had battled it out, and it was down to these two.

He looked around at the rabid fans who came to watch the bout. Some were dressed in their teams colors while others held up signs of support.

He couldn't help but smile with pride whenever he saw signs for "Liberty Belle".

There was a time, in the beginning,  when he could barely stand the way in which the men looked at her. Shouted at her. Gawked at her.

She would appease fans who tried to touch her, her persona playing along with them.

It resulted in a blowout.  His jealousy reared its ugly head and accusations flew.

How could she let these people objectify her like that?  Touch her like that?

He wanted her to quit.

But as usual, she was right and made it a point to show him.

Amidst his tirade, she shut him up with a fierce kiss, forcing her tongue past his lips. He grew aroused despite how angry he was.

"Yes, they watch me," she had said between kisses. "They cheer for me, they scream at me, and sometimes they get close enough to touch me. But not like this. Never like this."

She took his hand and forced it down her pants. "Do you feel that?  Only you do that to me. Only you make me feel this way, so wet I can't even believe it. What I do at the rink with them is business. " She stroked him. "This is pleasure."

Ben was snapped from his reverie by the announcer calling for the start of the Midwestern Roller Derby Championship Bout.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” the announcer bellowed. “Put your hands together for the best Roller Derby team in all of Southern Indiana--The Wamapoke Roller Girls!”

The women skated onto the rink, smiling and waving to the screaming crowd. Leading the team was Leslie.

Her blonde hair fell in gorgeous curls despite the hindrance of the helmet, her makeup heavier than what she would ever wear in her "other life".

In her other life, she’s a mild mannered government employee.  But not tonight. Tonight she was Liberty Belle, or Belle for short.

Her shorts barely covered the tops of her thighs, creamy white skin exposed down to her knee pads. She wore her trademark American Flag knee high socks, and proudly showed off her number--1817, the year Pawnee was founded.

As the team’s jammer, she was required to wear the customary star on her helmet, which completed her ensemble perfectly.

The team skated around the track, firing up the crowd and slapping high fives to any hand they passed.

She gave Ben a saucy wink and blew him a kiss as she passed by.

All too soon, the teams lined up to prepare for the first jam.

It was Belle’s job to score points, bypassing the pack of opposing blockers whose sole objective was to make sure she didn’t get through.

And she was damn good at it.

Her small size served her well for that position, able to weave in and out of the players at a high speed. But she was tough, too. She could knock down players twice her size without even losing her balance.

The ref blew the first whistle and started the jam, Belle shooting off like a bullet.

She pushed her way through the pack, strategically trying to avoid blocks from the opposing team.

Jam after jam was played in the first thirty minute half, the teams very evenly matched. Several blocks against her succeeded, throwing Belle onto the ground, but she was always quick to recover.

Just the sight of her was erotic. Skating around the track, throwing herself at the other players.

He could see why she found it so empowering. It was a sport that celebrated the inherent strength of the women who played it. Their bodies were their own weapons to use. It was a sisterhood that he couldn’t even begin to understand, but respected nonetheless.

Ben found himself screaming and cheering along with the rest of the crowd, his stomach plummeting with every fall, his pulse racing with every point she scored.  

By the end of the first half, the opposing team was behind by only 10 points, a very narrow margin that Ben could easily see getting smaller the way both teams were playing.

The pressure was on during the second half, each team pushing themselves harder and harder. The blocks grew more aggressive, the penalties more frequent, and the injuries more serious. Cuts, scrapes, and bruises did nothing to deter the women, especially Belle. Just like in her other life, there was no illness or ailment that could stop her from achieving her goal.

The teams were neck and neck, and it seemed that for every point scored by one team, the other would match it.

It came down to what would most likely be the final jam of the bout. As play began, Belle was able to force her way to the front of the pack, sealing her position as lead jammer.

It was at that moment that Ben knew what she planned to do. As lead jammer, she was entitled to end the jam at any moment, sealing the fate of the opposing team. All she had to do was score one more point than their rivals, and she could end the game.

Ben’s hands were shaking with a mixture of anxiety and excitement, completely focused on watching the love of his life skate.

With less than 30 seconds left in the final jam, he could see Belle speeding up behind the pack. They were only 3 points behind, and if she managed to skate past the 4 opposing blockers, she could end the game.

Belle yelled out to her teammates and they quickly rearranged themselves. Racing towards them, one of her ‘derby sisters’ extended her arm, which Belle grabbed onto. As they turned the corner, her sister transferred some of her speed and momentum to Belle, throwing her forward while her other sisters blocked the other team from passing.

“Look at that gorgeous whip!” the announcer cried, but Ben could barely hear it. He was too focused on her, the cheers of the other patrons almost deafening.

That extra push was all that she needed. To Ben, it was almost as if everything was happening in slow motion. The force of the whip propelled her forward, pushing her way past the 4 opposing blockers. As soon as she scored the final point, Belle ended the jam by repeatedly placing her hands on her hips.

The crowd exploded with excitement as the final whistle blew, Ben screaming and cheering louder than he could ever remember. The Wamapoke Roller Girls surrounded Belle and hoisted her up, the team doing a victory lap around the track with her on their shoulders.

Belle was beaming with pride, clapping and pumping her fists at the adoring fans. Once her teammates put her down, she raced over to where Ben was at the sidelines. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him towards her in one of the most sensual kisses they had ever shared.

He gathered her in his arms and held her tight, words of love, support and pride pouring out of him. All too soon, the rest of the The Wamapoke Roller Girls swept Belle away once again.

He received several jealous looks from the men around him, but he was too excited to care. The pride that he felt towards her at that moment was almost unprecedented, second only to the night she won her City Council Seat.

As the crowds began to thin, Ben made his way out of his seat. Belle was now surrounded by fans, graciously accepting their congratulations, signing programs, and posing for pictures.

She was covered in sweat, her make up smeared and streaking, and she had blood smeared across her cheek.

Ben swore that she had never looked more beautiful.

God, just watching her had him in an almost constant state of arousal, the stress from the bout the only thing keeping him in check.

But it was over now, and they had won, his desire for her slamming into him with full force.

“Hey, if you want to wait for her, you are more than welcome to go back towards the locker rooms,” a voice startled him. He turned and saw one of Belle’s teammates, Barb the Boxer, standing next to him with a sympathetic smile.

“Oh, yeah, thanks.”

Several other skaters passed him by as he waited. As usual, Belle was the last to go back, always insisting on meeting every one of her fans before she shed her Derby Persona in the locker room.

She looked up and saw him, a huge smile spreading on her face as she sped towards him and jumped into his waiting arms.

“We did it! I can’t believe it.”

“Of course you did. You were so amazing. I’m so proud of you.”

She looked up into his eyes and he could see moisture flooding them. Tears of pride in herself and her team.

“Thank you so much.” She gave him a kiss that rivaled the previous one, a kiss that tried to display every single emotion coursing through them at that moment.

The sound of someone clearing their throat startled them apart and they met the amused gazes of her teammates, the group already changed out of their gear and ready to leave.

“Well, we are going out for some celebratory drinks. You comin’, Belle?” Barb asked.

“You know it. I’ll meet you guys over there after I get ready.”

“Alright, Champ. See you there.”

As Ben watched their retreating backs, Leslie was looking back and forth down the hallway. She opened the door to the locker room and shouted if anyone was inside. Getting no response, she grabbed Ben’s hand and pulled him inside with her.

“Babe, what are you doing? This is the women’s locker room.”

“Yeah, and as of right now, I am the only woman in it, and I certainly don’t mind that you’re here.”

God, he knew that look she was giving him. She was high on a win, and that look meant one thing--she was horny as hell.

She grabbed him from behind his neck and pulled him down to her, her tongue sliding past his open lips. He could feel her hands removing his belt and opening the zipper of his jeans.

“God, babe. I’m already too far gone. We have to stop. ”

She ignored him and slipped her hand through his open fly, pulling him out and stroking him.

“Fuck, Leslie. We can’t--we can’t do this here.”

She gripped him as tightly as she could without hurting him, her lips moving up to his ear.

“No, not Leslie,” she hissed. “You see these skates? Until they come off, I’m Belle, and Belle always gets what she wants. Tonight, she wants you.”

Ben whimpered and crushed his mouth to hers, propelling her backwards on her skates until she was stopped by the row of sinks.

Belle continued to stroke him as his tongue invaded her mouth, driving him almost to the point of no return.

“Turn around,” he demanded, his voice so rough he almost didn’t recognize it.

She nodded and bit her lip in excitement. Turning around, she now faced the mirrors and caught his eyes in the reflection. Leaning over the sinks’ ledge, she thrust her ass towards him, knowing exactly what he wanted.  

He came up behind her and started massaging her ass through her shorts, kneading it with his strong fingers.

Fuck, he could smell her from here she was so ready for him. He couldn’t believe that they were going to actually do this.

It needed to be quick, someone could walk in on them at any moment, and her teammates might grow suspicious if they arrived at the bar too late.

He moved his hands up and down her back, ass and thighs before slipping her shorts and panties down her legs.

“God, Ben, just fuck me already.”

He gripped himself and moved forward to stand directly behind her. He rubbed his cock over the outside of her lips before poising himself at her entrance. He was moving ever so slowly into her when--

“GOOD MORNING, WASHINGTON!”

The sound of the radio jolted Ben awake, his heart racing at the sudden intrusion. He looked around confused before fully regaining consciousness.

This wasn’t a locker room. This was his apartment in D.C., and Leslie was a thousand miles away in Pawnee.

Damn, it had all been a dream.

He ran his hands over his face trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.  He looked down at his tented sheets, courtesy of his now raging morning erection.

Ben cursed once more before rolling over and turning off the radio and silently thanked whoever was responsible for canceling his early morning meeting.

God, that dream. This was certainly not the first erotic dream he'd had of Leslie since his move to D.C., but they had never felt so real before.

He could still remember the smell of the rink, hear the cheering of the crowd, feel Leslie as he was about to plunge into her in the locker room.

Fuck.

They hadn’t planned to phone each other that morning, but he had to talk to her, the ache of missing her multiplied as a result of the dream. He was about to reach for his phone when it rang. He silently prayed that it wasn’t someone from work, and let out a sigh of relief when the screen displayed Leslie’s name.

“Hey, babe,” he said, his voice still raspy from sleep.

“Hey! I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“Nope. I got up a few minutes ago. You know, I was just about to call you.”

“Liar.”

He could hear the teasing smile in her voice.

“I was.”

“Well, great minds think alike. I knew you didn’t have your regular morning meeting today, and I wanted to surprise you.” She let out a sigh. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too. You have no idea how much.”

She laughed. “I don’t know, I think I might have an idea.”

Ben didn’t respond immediately, smiling into the phone. God, he loved this woman.

"Regardless, I'm just so happy to hear your voice right now."

"Oh, yeah?" Her voice had dropped an octave, and he could imagine predatory look in her eyes. "Is there anything special you want this voice to say?"

He slipped his hands beneath the sheets and bit back a moan as he gripped himself.

“Yes. Oh my God, yes." He swallowed. "But first, I want to tell you about the dream I had last night.”


	5. Laces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Filibuster blooper "What are you gonna do with those skates?"

Leslie dangled the skates by the laces as Ben looked at them hungrily. She wasn’t sure how she felt about her husband giving her skates “bedroom eyes”, but she figured he was picturing her in them and let it slide. 

His hand jerked towards her as if he was about to reach for them before pulling back. “What-what are you gonna do with those skates?”

"What do you mean? I’m gonna wear them and we’re gonna practice."

He huffed and hung his head. “No, I mean what are you gonna  _do_  with those skates?” he insisted.

Leslie’s eyes widened in realization. Seriously? He wanted her to talk dirty about skates? In her office? Well, it wasn’t the oddest thing they’ve done…

"Oh, you wanna know what I’m gonna do with these, huh?" she said in her most seductive voice.

He nodded vigorously.

"First, I think I need to take off these uncomfortable shoes and put these bad boys on. Would you like to see me do that?"

A swallow followed by another nod.

"Close the door then."

She rolled her chair out from behind her desk, giving Ben a view of her legs and feet. She leaned forward, slowly slipping off the heels in what she assumed was a sexy way.

After neatly placing her shoes back under the desk, she put the skates onto her lap and slowly started loosening the laces.

"These are a little tight," she said, looking up at him through her lashes. "Just want to…loosen them up a little bit."

She seriously thought that one was a little too much and was surprised to see Ben’s eye’s growing even darker as he watched her fingers pull at the laces of the skate.

She did it to both shoes, slowly slipping her finger beneath each loop and tugging. Every so often she’d sneak a look at her husband, his fists clenching like he was trying to control himself.

After the laces were sufficiently loosened—maybe more than sufficiently, she placed them on the floor, her right foot poised to enter the awaiting skate.  As she slowly slid into the shoe, her husband poorly stifled a groan.

Leaning over to give him a perfect view of both the shoe  _and_  her cleavage, she took her time tightening the strings. Each quick pull of the laces elicited a shallow gasp of breath from her husband, his fingers gripping the the material of his slacks.

It was an oddly erotic form of foreplay, Leslie realized as she started working on the other skate. She hadn’t touched him, hadn’t revealed any part of herself to him, and yet she could tell he was beyond aroused. His shallow breathing, his darkened eyes, the not so subtle bulge in his pants—all because she was putting on a pair of roller skates. 

Honestly, it wasn’t news to her, She had known about his love for women in skates relatively early on in their relationship, but she still found this entire moment fascinating. It was certainly not something she had done with anyone else. 

Just as she was finished tightening the boot of her left skate, Ben rushed towards her, kneeling down and stilling her hands.

"Let me tie it." His gravelly voice made her shiver as he brushed her hands aside.

He slipped his fingers beneath the hem of her pant leg, slowly stroking the soft skin above the angle of the boot.

"God, have I told you how much I love you in these," he whispered.

"You might have a time or two, yeah."

"Not enough times."

He took his time tying the skate, readjusting the laces, caressing her calf, making sure the knot was perfectly tight and centered. 

"Perfect," he said once he was done. "This is gonna be the greatest birthday ever. Thank you." 

"Anything for the greatest husband in the world." She got up and skated towards the door before turning around. "Oh, wait, that was stupid."

"What?"

"I was supposed to change first so we could just practice then go to the party." She smirked and looked at Ben through hooded eyes. "Well, I guess I just have to take these off, change, then put them on  _again_.”

"That’s a shame." No, it really wasn’t. 

"How about this, you go to the car and get our change of clothes, and meet me in the abandoned handicapped bathroom on the fourth floor. That way we can just get changed together."

"Uh, yeah, that-that’s good, fine."

She licked her lips. “And maybe, if you’re lucky, I’ll show you what I can really do with these skates.”

Happy birthday, Ben. Happy birthday. 


End file.
